


Wish

by TrashKappa



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aged up characters, Confessions, Fluff and Crack, M/M, idiots to lovers, the author belongs in a trash can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKappa/pseuds/TrashKappa
Summary: To prevent Sandrock and Heavyarms from breaking an asteroid from lewd activities, due to an experiment gone awry, Heero took the matter into his own hands.
Relationships: Heavyarms/Sandrock, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Wish

“Hey Wufei look!” Duo shuddered in silent laughter as he tossed the binoculars to Wufei from the platform next to Deathscythe’s shoulder.

Wufei snatched it and wrinkled his nose. Through the binoculars, he watched Heavyarms stroke the side of Sandrock’s face.

Duo chuckled as he caught the binoculars Wufei targeted for his face.

Wufei threw his hands into the air, “what a disgrace, making the Gundams look weak like that.”

“They are heading towards somewhere more private, to play with each other’s engines,” Duo leaned forwards, “at this rate, that asteroid might break.”

Heero sprinted towards the nearest computer. The reflection lit his expressionless face of a perfect soldier. The turquoise glow from his fingers flying across the keyboard flickered like raindrops. “There is a glitch in the beta version of the Wish module.”

“I wonder what the old dudes are smoking this time,” Duo sighed with a raised eyebrow.

With one swift motion, Heero stood up and muttered, “I am going to kill them.”

* * *

  
“You two are coming with me,” Heero meant business.

Trowa followed in silence.

Quatre lowered his teacup, “Heero, can this wait? Want some tea?”

Heero casts a murderous glance.

“Alright, alright,” Quatre gave in.

The elevator door closed and they ascended in silence in the white tower of the entertainment district in the colonies — the last place Trowa and Quatre expected to find Heero because they were uncertain if Heero had any hobbies. 

The glowing floor number stopped at 117.

Soft music drifted through the elevator door.

“ID please,” a robot in a tuxedo greeted them.

Heero slipped a metal chip into its mouth. The screen glowed with blue letters: age confirmed, 20.

Quatre and Trowa copied him.

“This way please to pick your room,” the robot rolled past stacks of wine bottles extending into the ceiling high enough to be a three-story building. Robots equipped with propellers hovered over the rack to retrieve the desired bottle.

“Why do we need a room, Heero?” Quatre scratched his head.

“Not, we, you two,” Heero mumbled.

The robot led them into a dim and more private area. Its eye glowed as it projected a 3D hologram in front of them, “our newest themed rooms include the dungeon, fully equipped with a cage and a wide selection of dog collars.”

Quatre spluttered at the image of a closet with fluffy tails beginning with a metal cone next to the whip and more collars he had ever seen than any pet store.

“I see this is too much for you, let me dial down the level. This room is level eight out of ten,” the robot shook its head, “let’s go to 7. There is something for everyone. This one is a hospital themed room.” He gauged the awkward silence in the room and switched to another projection, “this one is the circus.”

Trowa eyed the pole on the stage and changed the cross of his arms before his chest. 

“Heero, what are you planning?” Quatre stared at the ground, his face hot.

“This room is surrounded by aquariums, though I’m not sure if you would want hundreds of pairs of eyes watching you while you know...”

“Okay,” Heero glared, “give me the most boring and _vanilla_ room you have here. And I need one with a monitor. This is a waste of time.”

“You got it, follow me.”

Quatre let out a sigh of relief.

Heero kneeled and whispered something into the robot’s ear.

“Please choose your flavor,” The robot replied in a hushed voice.

“For fuck’s sake,” Heero buried his face into his palm, “vanilla, for everything.”

They headed down a white, pristine corridor with glowing blue lights along the walls.

“This room has a view,” the robot extended an arm to punch in the code. Two panes from the door parted. Revealing a cozy bed with soft white duvet and grey pillows.“Have fun, you _three_.”

“Get out,” Heero scoffed.

The robot rolled away leaving the door to close automatically.

“Now,” Heero turned on the monitor and his fingers flew over the buttons of his watch, “I need you two to make this stop.”

On the screen, Heavyarms pushed Sandrock onto the surface of an asteroid in a playful way.

“There’s a bug in the Wish module,” Heero crossed his arms, “the old men went on vacation, so you two need to fix it.”

He threw a packet of condoms at Trowa and Quatre that landed on the bed.

Trowa smirked, then pursed his lips to hide it. A moment of understanding flashed between Heero and him.

“Did the Wish module do that?” Quatre’s scrolled through his phone.

“Most likely because we are the only ones Doctor S ran the test on,” Trowa leaned against the desk by the window.

“I’m pulling up the files,” Quatre’s fingers flew across the screen on his phone, “there, the Wish Module syncs the Gundams to the pilot’s deepest unfulfilled desires —“ Quatre couldn’t continue. His face bright pink, almost dropping his phone. 

Trowa sat next to him on the bed, leaving a deliberate distance, “I guess there’s no point of putting certain things in words anymore right?” The corner of his lips curled up.

“I guess not,” Quatre grinned, edging closer until their fingers touched.

“May I?” Trowa asked for permission before wrapping his arm around Quatre, but that's when Quatre grabbed his collar and kissed him.

Trowa’s eyes widened and he squeezed them shut. For the first time, everything he fantasized about for the past five years became reality in the strangest way. He ran his fingers through Quatre’s hair and kissed him back.

Quatre’s finger brushed against the package of condoms Heero threw at them. They laughed.

Trowa knew he did not want to rush things with Quatre. He waited five years for this, he could wait a few more weeks or months. The rational side of him melted away when Quatre’s tongue entered his mouth.

Perhaps, Trowa wouldn’t need to wait for weeks after all.

They pulled away from the kiss.

On the screen, Heavyarms pulled Sandrock up into a seated position.

“I’m glad they didn’t break the asteroid,” Quatre chuckled, his face flushed from the second-hand embarrassment, “I guess we rectified the ‘unfulfilled desire’ part.”

Trowa tucked a stray golden strand of hair behind Quatre’s ear.

“So since Heero is paying for all of this, let’s order tea,” Quatre smirked.

Trowa ruffles Quatre’s hair, “let’s order the most expensive food on the menu.”

* * *

“They stopped,” Duo lowered the binocular, “we can always count on Heero.”

Wufei muttered something inaudible.

“Hey Wufei, you want to test the Wish module with me?”

Wufei snorted, “Shenlong would hurl Deathscythe into the sun, no thank you.”

* * *

 **Author’s note:**  
So I was talking to a friend about how there's literally everything in the fandom. I wondered if Gundam porn was a thing (don’t look it up)...

This story originally started much more cursed with the E rating, and gradually because Quatre and Trowa are being cute the rating came down to T.   
  
Hope you enjoyed it...lol


End file.
